Reddit's World Wiki
Welcome to [http://reddits-world.wikia.com/wiki/Uroda_%28the_World%29?venotify=created Uroda] Messages from 3dahg This is the wiki for Reddits r/worldbuilding community. Together, we will build a world. Right now, this is run by me, 3dahg (Tylarious, on reddit) and fearlessclaus (UnluckyLucas, on reddit). I'm looking for more people to assist with running once it gets off the grounds. Feel free to PM me info for names, or anything else for that matter. Questions, comments, concerns, dreams, aspirations, life goals, I'm here to hear. WE HAVE A MAP!'''http://imgur.com/dCXiUfp Now, do your best to place where your cities and events are along the map, start naming your own regions (be generous, you aren't the only one. This is a very low quality world gen, and will eventually be made to look nicer. Please do this before you post something new! '''Messages from fearlessclaus !!NEW!! !!NEW!! We've got the ball rolling! What, we're at about 80 articles now? That's roughly 25 a day since Friday afternoon. That's fantastic! The only thing I'd like to ask is that users make accounts so 3dahg and I can create better context amongst user submissions, and so all of us can contact users if we have further questions about their submission (clarification, mostly.) Keep on trucking!! !!NEW!! !!NEW!! Here we go! We are looking for all sorts of contributors. Anything from story telling to artists, we have a lot of ground to cover. If you have a specialty or prefer to do one thing, PM me, or another moderator (which I will be adding soon). I'm going to raise the hammer here and just say that the world is a middle earth/ fantasy setting, but if you want to add your own modern twist, create another country/state. I'm not here to stop creativity, I'm here to incorporate it. If you're going to create something new, add a new page and go wild, We need locations (Nations, City-States, Cities, etc), cultures, events, races, magic (many different kinds!), evil and good (unless you'd prefer not), animals, occupations, languages, deserts and mountains and forests and geography, and more This is just a list to get your brain-juices flowing. No idea is wrong, and if your idea conflicts with another, we will step in and find a magic way to allow both! (alright Jimmy, your giants can be dumb, but Joe's are going to be smart) Create conflict if you'd like. Play devils advocate and make people question their creations. Most of all, contribute. Things like these won't get off the ground without a solid basis of help and teamwork. Example page! Timeline Hollen historians work to date the events around the world using the local calendar. Western Continent * The Southern Diaspora (Event) * The Great Divide * The Lanista League ** Fragarach City *** Eastminster (Cathedral) ** Pogol City *** The Pogol War *** Jäger (Guild) *** East Lanista Trade Company (trading company) ** Féarthailte City ** Wilmington ** Gaineamh City ** L`Arc County ** Sliabh City ** Saibhir City ** Zonell City *** Nosedive (drug) Eastern Hemishphere * [[Hollen|'Hollen']] ** Emelé-Redan Region *** Aunette *** Chaun *** Emelé *** Redan *** Toréns ** Leurecht Region *** Freimont *** Holt *** Tyne of Hollen ** Bonnaire Region *** Dantes *** Duquesne * Kingdom of Audmont ** Duchy of Adourenne ** Duchy of Chervaud ** Duchy of Sauvigny ** Duchy of Piot ** Duchy of Le Breve * Chondo * Czar Garrison Bein Ocean (Southern Sea) * Isle of the Albatross * The Harkoma (Culture) ** The Tauro Clan (Rulers) ** Clan Ships Northern Land * Northern Abyss * Kite's Country ** Tribes of Kite's Country ** The Iron Amphitheatre *** Frost Iron ** The Bellvista Cliffs ** The Iron Sanctuary *** The Warriors of Kite ** Topeca Falls ** Ogre Berry Unknown Locationation * The Eldoth (Culture) * Somara (Makers of clockworks) * Mountains of Ahnnim (Producers of fire glass, may be connected to Chondo) Magic * Mantras (Phrases and Motions) * Vent (Nature Druids) * Divine Interpretation (Fatalistic Divination) * Divine Favoritism (Godly Blessings) * Heraldry (Theistic Imbuing) * Abyssal Magic (Magical Combat) Creatures * Demons * Deorr * Dragons * Herena * Fia * Lokuur * Sien Beasts ** The Limax * Snoo * Soialla Gods and Religions * Skyseekers (Monastic Order) * The Míshásta Pantheon ** Thenism ** Cerisism ** Vvarnism * The Precursors ** Tempus, the Bane of the West *** The Incendiaries * Other Deities ** Kite ** Suumer ** Ikait ** Yawrani * The Void * The Godhand Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse